Victor Zsasz
Victor Zsasz was the main hitman and enforcer of Carmine Falcone, and after Falcone retired offered his services to the Penguin. After Victor kills one of his targets, or anyone he carves a scar into his body, adding on to a habit that fuels his desire to kill, and making him of the most feared psychos in Gotham. He leads his own band of female assassins with members shifting with each members death. His killing is fueled by the belief that life is meaningless, and that by killing his victims he is in fact saving them from their meaningless existence. Biography Hitman for Falcone Victor Zsasz is sent by Carmine Falcone to the Gotham City Police Department to collect Jim Gordon, with two women in black leather accompany him. When Jim refuses to go, Zsasz demonstrates the power and fear he commands by ordering the police officers to leave. He then attempts to assassinate Gordon, however, after a pitched firefight, a wounded Jim escapes when Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen arrive on the scene. Victor Zsasz then kills a female police officer that he had shot during the firefight, and marks it on his arm as his 28th kill. Later on, he is seen keeping an eye on Barbara Kean (who had attempted to negotiate with Falcone to drop his hit on Gordon) at the time when Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock arrived to bring in Falcone, after picking up Mayor Aubrey James. Gordon and Bullock drop their plans in exchange for Falcone having Zsasz release Barbara. Zsasz provides the pep talk that turns Don Falcone's thinking around when the mob boss is planning to give in to Fish Mooney's coercion. Hunting Fish Mooney Zsasz is later seen discussing with Falcone about Fish Mooney's ploy, Liza who he then finds out was sent in by Mooney. Zsasz then accompanies Falcone when he kills Liza and overthrows Mooney's club. After Fish Mooney and Butch Gilzean return to the club, finding Oswald Cobblepot trying himself as the head of the club, Zsasz arrives under orders from Falcone and engages in a gunfight with Gilzean, where he shoots Butch in the leg after he kills one of Zsasz's henchwomen. Mooney and Butch try to block off the hit man but he follows them down into the basement, where Butch helps Fish escape out a window, but Zsasz catches Butch and discusses what to do to him, whether he should kill him or torture him. With Penguin struggling to manage his new nightclub, Zsasz gives him Butch who is brainwashed by order of Falcone. Working for Penguin After Falcone retires from the criminal life, Zsasz begins working for the Penguin and helps him threaten Commissioner Gillian Loeb to reinstate Gordon at the GCPD and resign his position as commissioner. Zsasz is sent by Penguin to kill Mayoral candidate Randall Hobbs. He enters and says he was there to volunteer. He opens fire on the Hobbs' security and then chases the candidate out of the building. The Strike Force arrives outside and tries to stop Zsasz. A gunfight ensues and they bring the candidate to safety. Zsasz gets shot and shoots a fire hydrant on his way down, allowing him to escape unseen. After Butch is freed from his conditioning by Theo Galavan and his sister Tabitha and betrays Oswald, Zsasz, and his crew, are sent to kill Butch who has set up his own gang and hanging out at a bar. The gang retreat and Gordon and Bullock are forced to hold the fort until reinforcements arrive. Zsasz retreats after a barrage from heavy machine gunfire. Setting up Butch Zsasz was present at a meeting along with other members of the Cobblepot Crime Family when the newly appointed mayor Oswald stated that he wanted the leader of the new incarnation of the Red Hood Gang dead and his head on a stick for destroying a statue of his late mother. Zsasz later took part in a scheme with Oswald's chief in staff Edward Nygma to expose Butch (now working with Oswald again) as the culprit for instigating the attack. During a party celebration held by Oswald at a nightclub The Sirens, Zsasz and Nygma convince Butch that they want to break off from Cobblepot and try to convince him to execute him wearing the Red Hood mask. But when Butch is skeptical, Zsasz reveals his underlings have his former lover Tabitha Galavan hostage in the kitchens, which pressures Butch to commit the act. Wearing the red hood Butch shoots at Oswald when he is on stage, but it turns out the bullets are blanks. Zsasz sneaks up on Butch and shoots him down, and Nygma unmasks Butch, showing him it was all a setup and convincing Oswald Butch has turned on him. Tabitha manages to break free and attacks several goons and allows Butch to attack Nygma, however Oswald knocks Butch out who is subsequently arrested and taken away. Hit on Jim Gordon Zsasz is called in by Mario Calvi who tells Zsasz to hold Gordon at gunpoint. After holding Jim prisoner for a couple minutes, Zsasz tells him that he is free to go, as he was only instructed to keep Jim occupied for a few minutes. Jim asks Zsasz for his weapon back, but Zsasz declines. Jim then knocks Zsasz out, retrieving his weapon and sets off after Mario. Zsasz later visits Jim Gordon after Mario Calvi's funeral where he has a message. When Gordon least suspects it, Zsasz will avenge Mario on Carmine Falcone's behalf. Before leaving, Zsasz tells Gordon "Nice shot on Mario. I never liked him". While trying to follow Dwight Pollard, Gordon and Bullock are ambushed by Zsasz and his henchwomen. While behind some garbage cans, Gordon tells Bullock that Falcone placed a hit on him. Gordon makes a run for it in order to draw Zsasz' firepower away from Bullock. Taking the fight to the kitchen, Gordon ends up in a shootout with Zsasz which resulted in one of his henchwomen getting shot. Gordon then fights with Zsasz and manages to subdue him. After recovering, Victor Zsasz raids Gordon's apartment at the time when Bullock was visiting. As Gordon, Bullock, and Zsasz have each other at gunpoint, Carmine Falcone shows up stating to Zsasz that the job is cancelled. Zsasz then takes his leave. Category:Villains Category:Cobblebot Crime Family Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Assassins Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Burglars Category:Gamblers Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Earth 38